1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding gun, and more particularly relates to an electric grinding gun that can be used conveniently and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional grinding guns are usually used to grind and polish surfaces of wood or metal and include manual and automatic types. An automatic type of conventional grinding gun can be driven by a pneumatic or electric power. However, the conventional pneumatic or electric grinding gun has a complicated structure, a large volume and a heavy weight. Furthermore, the conventional pneumatic or electric grinding gun needs to connect with a power source and a user cannot bring the conventional pneumatic or electrical grinding gun to any desired location, and this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electric grinding gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.